wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Saint Centour
Saint Centour '''is a town appearing in both the original Wild Arms game and its remake. It is the fourth town to which you have access and resides near the Cage Tower. Wild Arms '''The Abductions Upon entering Saint Centour to the gates the heroes will be rebounded back. A man will emerge saying the dimensional protection seal keeps monsters out & because of complexity it rejects Spirits as well as monsters which is why Hanpan triggered the seal. Jack then holds Hanpan deep in his pocket to gain entry into Saint Centour. All the locals seem very confident of the powerful mystical protection of the place. Talking with the bar he informs group 30% of th eir population was abducted then found near Cage Tower. The man then offers to group the key to investigate the Cage Tower, the group accepts and leaves towards the place The Abductions Attack and Invasion While the heroes are distracted in Gage Tower by facing Night Gaunt in a trap, Alhazad the next Quarter Knight will make his appearance and smashes the Statue & experiments on Saint Cent. The statue has been destroyed, but the Guardian Ione Paua gives you his remaining power in the form of the Saints Rune. With the entire city empty, you can access the secret underground lab and collect Duplicator, a key that will give you access to a new Elw Pyramid. Monster Hidden Return to Saint Centour and speak with the lone blind girl in the Southwest portion of town. The girl tells that she has seen a guy who although it seems a bit strange has been honest with her.When you leave you will run in to Zed. Apparently like Zeikfried, and themselves, Zed also did not die in the destruction in Gate Generator and ended up being transported to the region of Saint Centour, where it ended up finding the blind girl and was fond by her. Zed will be amazed to have met Rudy, Jack and Cecilia in that place, he asks them that they intend to come and get their little paradise and without even hearing explanations he already intentional to battle against the group. After struggling a lot, Zed begins to realize that he is losing him so stop attacking and asks for a chance to explain himself. He says he did not run away all this time and that what happened in Gate Generator was an accident he says he was caught by the portal and ended up stopping in the city and that he had no idea what happened and that there were monsters everywhere. the girl and told her to stay quiet or kill her ... she was calm, later he realized she was blind. For the first time in his life he says he feels complete. He tells her that she was the first person he treated normally, and he then decided to protect her and accompany her to her home, and went to protect her. He says he only attacked them at that moment because he thought they could tell the girl about Zed's real appearance. He believes the group would kill him and willingly accept death. Jack says he talks too much to a demon and that all he needs is a shot. Zed says that Jack is more evil than he appears to be. Cecilia interrupts, saying that she believes in Zed's word, that maybe he has found a life other than a fight. Cecilia and Jack await the opinion of Rudy, who agrees to keep him alive. Zed promises that from there he would take care of the blind girl and be his protector. Zed says that they were really good people, and demonizes Deviant and says he will be the guardian of the girl. Enemies (Only after the invasion) * Hell Hound * Dekarabia * Monster Z (Optional Bos) Category:Towns Category:Wild Arms towns Category:Locations